


Morning Coffee

by TheGenkiHime



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenkiHime/pseuds/TheGenkiHime
Summary: "So there are lyrics?" Natsuki asked."Two people, who meet each day, falling in love over their morning coffee." Cecil gave a soft smile up at Haruka who turned an impossible shade redder and seemed to be either trying to hide behind the folder she clung to or sink into the chair she sat in. Maybe both."Cecil knows his music." Otoya commented.





	Morning Coffee

Haruka had sent both Ittoki-kun and Syo-chan together on a special mission. Well, that's what they had decided to call it after her requests. She felt confident they both would follow her instructions without fail compared to the others who would ask a million questions trying to figure out what she was plotting. All she had to do was give them a list (which they of course double checked and made slight changes to) before they headed out, promising to be back before anyone else arrived.

To the others she had sent invitations to a morning gathering which she hoped wasn't too early for them (even though Syo did grumble a small bit about the hour before he set out). But it was integral for it to be morning. She had also chosen a day when most of them didn't have work or lessons to attend to which made her fret a small bit. Maybe they wouldn't want to meet up on their day off? Maybe they had made other plans? Maybe she should have checked with Ittoki-kun about their schedules as she knew he kept tabs on the members and they often contacted him first.

Maybe...? Maybe...maybe...She took a deep breath as she set name cards around the coffee table. One place for each. She was probably being silly with her worries as she hadn't known a time when any of them didn't accept an invite from her. But it was her nature and even as she doubled checked every thing she was still worried.

Right as she glanced at the large clock in the corner Otoya and Syo came through the door, their hands overloaded with drink carriers and small bags.  "Here we are!" Otoya announced in his typical happy fashion. As they drew nearer the smell of morning pastries and coffee filled the room with their delicious scent.

"Thank you so much!" She couldn't have done this herself and was relieved to have the help. It wouldn't be much longer before the others arrived and there was still a lot to do.

"Here's for you." Syo gave her a glass of orange juice which she gladly took and placed it by her folder.  He knew they had been sent out to get these drinks for a purpose, but the complete why eluded him. Her drink and one other left him confused. He had at the last minute made a decision and bought one extra just in case.

"Ah! This is wonderful. Thank you once again. You both did great!" They both smiled brightly at her compliment before they took it upon themselves to organize the pastries on the table.

"You're not gonna have anything left if you keep drinking that!" Syo remarked to Otoya as the other boy sipped through the straw of the drink that had been assigned to him.

"Oops..." But it didn't stop him from going back to the drink. It was just too good! And if he knew the other guys it would take them forever to figure out what Haruka was up to and then his drink would be a melted mess and not as enjoyable. Even with Syo's scolding he was going to enjoy it!

Haruka set herself to study each drink in front of her before placing each one specifically next to a name card. They all were slightly different, all with a different aroma and obviously different taste. She just hoped she had gotten this right.

As the clock hit the hour the others began arriving, glancing curiously at each other and at the set up that greeted them. They gave their good mornings, some sleepier than others, before glancing down at the table noting the name cards.

In one glance Ren took in the different style beverages obviously set out on purpose before each of them. His was a caramel macchiato which made him chuckle. What was the inspiration behind that one? Something as cliche as being considered a sexy drink? Or maybe he could pretend it had to do with the complicated mix of flavours, resting perfectly under an artistic design. Yes, he did like that one better.

Otoya was leaning back comfortably on the couch sipping away at a sugary frozen concoction he obviously had been working on for some time. A bit early for such a drink Ren thought, but fit the hyper youth. Dessert as first course he guessed. There could be worse options.

Tokiya had a whipped top cappuccino which he seemed comfortable to have. Speaking of sexy smooth flavours with just a bit of fun represented in the topping. Yes, Ren knew his coffees almost as well as he knew the ladies. He was highly amused by this gathering.

"What is the lady up to? Gathering us like it's a special occasion?" He finally spoke.

They watched as she fidgeted. "Well, it's...and...do you all like your drinks?" She let out in a rush of air.

Before any of them could say anything Cecil stood up. "Actually, I'm sorry Haruka, but you've made a few mistakes." Amidst astonished noises he quickly moved a few drinks around (including his own) before smiling and taking his seat once more. "Nat-chan likes his coffee black with nothing added, I have found delight in iced drinks, and Syo-chan doesn't really like the cocoa bean but if he must it would be with more steamed milk than actual coffee as he likes dairy."

The others watched him always amazed by his knowledge and straight forwardness. No one else would really dare. "But there is one other problem." He reached over to take the cup in front of Masato who gave a startled noise. "This is not coffee if that was your intent."

"Oh!" Haruka's eyes widened. "But...Hijirikawa-san prefers matcha and I felt bad if I forced him to have something else." Her typical blush began to form.

"But is not your purpose for us all to have some form of coffee?"

"I knew this would happen." Syo got up and went to an abandoned drink container, bringing over another hot drink and plopping it in front of the other. He was glad he had planned ahead and bought that extra drink. "Suck it up Masa. I had them make you a matcha coffee. If I gotta drink one so do you."

Masa scowled at the new drink while the others contemplated theirs as well with less of a lethal look. Ren patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "Do not worry, Hijirikawa. I'm sure the little lamb has something plotted and all we have to do is play along."

"What IS the occasion, Haru-chan?" Natsuki smiled, not hesitating to take his newly placed drink into his hands. Warm coffee and pastries? It was a good morning!

Haruka picked up her folder and held it tight against her feeling even more nervous than normal. And it's not like this should be any different than other times. "I...wrote another song." This announcement brought the normal exclamations of excitement and anticipation. She went to pull the seven separate sheets from the folder still feeling subconscious.

"You went out of your way to announce to us a new song." Otoya was full of excited energy as she handed him the papers to pass around. Each with their names in the corner.

"It is a little unlike you." Syo agreed looking over the notes.

"And the coffee...?" Tokiya asked the question they all wondered.

"Well...I know you all normally write the lyrics, but I..." She cleared her throat a little. "I was very inspired by the morning and how hopeful it was first thing, and it just seemed...I wanted to give all of you inspiration as well."

Ren glanced over the paper at her. "Are you saying you wrote lyrics?

Haruka gave an astonished noise, waving her hand in front of her.  "You've always written the lyrics to my songs."

"That didn't answer the question."

"You not only composed a song, but put words to it as well?" Tokiya's question was answered with wide eyes and another small noise.

"You did, didn't you!" Otoya grew even more excited. "But there are no words written on my copy."

"I do not believe any of ours have the lyrics on them." Masato pointed out.

"But that's not fair!"

"You are being a bit of a tease, my lady." Ren sat back casually, sipping from the cup that held his drink she had spent time plotting for presentation. He watched as she held the folder tighter to her. Now this would be a fun game!

"So there are lyrics?" Natsuki asked.

"Two people, who meet each day, falling in love over their morning coffee." Cecil gave a soft smile up at Haruka who turned an impossible shade redder and seemed to be either trying to hide behind the folder she clung to or sink into the chair she sat in. Maybe both.

"Cecil knows his music." Otoya commented.

"And Haru-chan." Natsuki did not miss the embarrassed reaction. How could one not?

"So do we get to see these lyrics or do we get to attempt to pry them from your delicate fingers?" Ren remained where he was. He was determined to be the first to see the lyrics.

"Leave well enough alone, Jinguji." Masato warned. "If she doesn't want to share then she doesn't."

"We can always write lyrics like we always do." Natsuki agreed.

"But it won't be right, will it?" Syo contemplated.

"He's right." Cecil calmly placed his sheet music down. "Lyrics have already been paired to the notes. New ones would be alright, but not the same."

Haruka's eyes widened as they all looked at her. She suddenly stood up quickly. "Uhm...so...Enjoy your coffee!" she squeaked before running from the room.

There was a stunned silence as they continued to stare where she had been sitting. A few blinked looking down at their drinks before turning to each other. "So now what?" Otoya asked.

"It's simple" Ren put down his cup still smiling. "We get those lyrics."

*****

Ittoki had decided he would be the first to ask Haruka for the lyrics. He knew all the guys wanted to see them and for some strange reason they had all gone off in to their own little corners to figure out a way to get them from her instead of working together. Well, he had no intentions of waiting! It wouldn't be that hard. She was just embarrassed to share them in front of everyone. He had worked on songs with her before...was actually the first person to have done so...and felt confident she would happily show them to him.

He went straight from the group to find her, bringing the juice she hadn't touched with him and a small pastry as he doubted she had eaten. His instinct told him to go to the rehearsal room and as he got closer he heard a song playing from the piano. Yep, that was her!

He hadn't spent much time looking at the new music so didn't know whether the song she played was that one or yet another. Of course it was brilliant no matter what!

Entering the room he found as expected Haruka at the piano and Tomochika leaning against it. "Here comes Ittoki!" Tomo announced with a laugh.

Haruka had told her everything like she normally did and she knew the boys would be trying their best to see the new song. The question had been who would show up first.

"Hi Tomo-chan!" Otoya greeted as he placed the juice and pastry down on the piano.  "You forgot your breakfast, Haruka." He smiled.

"Oh! Ittoki-kun!" Haruka stopped her playing. "Thank you. And...sorry about earlier."

"It's okay! I figured you got really embarrassed and that's understandable." Well, this seemed to be heading in the right direction!

"I just...my lyrics can't compare to yours and it wasn't meant to be anything. It just helped me write the piece."

"I'm positive the words fit the song perfectly."

"Here we go..." Tomo rolled her eyes.

"Not at all!" Haruka disagreed. "They're just snippets of phrases and thoughts. Nothing remarkable."

"But that's what songs are made from. Feelings and thoughts and the words you put together to form them out loud. It sounds to me like you did it correctly." He had sat down next to her when talking, but looked up at Tomochika at that point. "Right, Tomo-chan?"

"Eh? Oh..." Tomo hadn't expected to be talked to, knowing full well he had come looking for the elusive song and since she had nothing to do with that she had paid little attention to his attempts. "Right! That's exactly how we write lyrics. The song speaks to us and we just put words to how we feel." She suddenly paused. "Come to think of it...Why wouldn't the composer have some words running in their head while creating the piece. It wouldn't make much sense otherwise..." And now that she thought about it Haruka hadn't shared the new song with her either! How unfair!

"See? So there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Otoya tried to convince Haruka.

"You don't find it embarrassing to share your feelings so openly?" Haruka's fingers lightly touched the piano keys.

"I couldn't sing your songs if I was." He admitted truthfully. He held out his hand.  
"I would like to sing this song..."

In the end she didn't give him the lyrics. He had made his way back to the room he shared with Tokiya, a huge heavy sigh escaping from him.

"She didn't give you the music, did she?" He guessed as the red head flopped on his bed.

"It's not fair. To-ki-yaaaa...." Ittoki couldn't understand why. They always shared everything when it came to music. Why was this any different? Even Tomochika had tried to help to no avail.

"It's rightfully hers. To do as she sees fit." Tokiya gave a shrug, not even looking up from his work at the desk.

"You're not even a little bit curious?"

"I never said that."

"Then why don't you try to get them?" Sometimes Otoya didn't understand his room mate.

"Because Natsuki is on his way to attempt what you have failed."

"He is???"

"Shibuya-san didn't hesitate to announce your failure...or hers." This is what Tokiya found interesting. Nanami hadn't even shared these secret lyrics with her best friend? They must be personal and powerful for her to hold them so tightly.

Otoya gave another noise of defeat. Would Natsuki be able to accomplish what he could not??

*****

It had been bad enough when Ittoki-kun had come to her wanting to see the lyrics to the song she had composed. She felt horrible not sharing as he was oh so polite and she knew he wouldn't laugh or say anything bad about them. But she couldn't. The thought made her stomach flipflop and made her face turn red.

But now Shinomiyo had come and he had yet to ask but she just KNEW he wanted to see the song as well. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. Natsuki's other self was a brilliant composer. Far above even her meager attempts no matter how proud she was of them. And the thought that he would see the silly words she had put to paper made her feel dizzy.

"Oh no! Haru-chan what have I done to make you cry??" He was horrified to say the least. He couldn't even remember saying anything wrong. But there she was, standing there near tears before even a full conversation had begun.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. "I know you don't mean anything. It's just..."

"You can tell me. I'll understand." If he had done something horribly wrong he wanted to know!

"I...I...can't show you the lyrics! They're so silly and immature and...and..you're lyrics are amazing...and heartfelt...and..." She gave a small hiccup. "I'm sorry to disappoint you!"

"Words from you can not be silly. Don't say such things! If something inspired you it's wonderful!" Then an idea came to him. "Let's talk about your inspiration!"

Haruka suddenly felt her cheeks get hot with a blush. That was almost worse than sharing the lyrics! Why was she having such difficulty with this??

"Are you breathing, Haru-chan?" Natsuki was getting a bit worried over her reactions. Did Otoya have the same problem?

Even though the original intent was to see the lyrics Natsuki grew increasingly concerned about her welfare and forgot what his goal was. The last thing he wanted was for her to pass out! He escorted her to her room, making sure she took the orange juice and pastry she had yet to touch with her, promising someone would check in on her. He couldn't be positive but that didn't seem to comfort her.

******

"You made her cry?!?!" Syo couldn't believe what he was being told.

"I didn't even say anything." Natsuki still couldn't figure out why he of all people caused her tears. "She's very stressed about those lyrics."

"They must be very powerful." Cecil mused.

"I just don't get it." Ittoki shook his head. "She writes us music all the time. Why is this different?"

"She doesn't write us lyrics." Syo pointed out.

Natsuki stared at the sheet music in his hands. "Maybe we should just write the lyrics and leave well enough alone. We don't want her upset."

"It's not going to be the same."

"Maybe not, but do we have another option?"

Cecil stood up, determination in his stance. "We've been going about this all wrong. I'll go talk to her."

*****

It had been a few days since her failed attempt at inspiration for the new song that Haruka had probably let her guard down. She hadn't realized it until she had accepted an invitation from Cecil to meet over breakfast. The instructions said to meet outside and as soon as she stepped past the doorway he was right there wrapping her hands around a warm cup that smelled of sweet coffee. Oh what had she done...

"I hope you like how I made it. I thought of you, your warm heart and your sweet disposition." He smiled as she brought the cup up to smell it, her eyes closing. "Is it to your liking?"

"Mmmm..." The thought of her song and everything that made her write it brought a smile to her face.

"I'm so glad, Haruka!" He boldly took her arm, leading her across the lawn.

If it had been any one else besides Cecil this may not have worked out, but still a pinkness crept across her face. He was always so bold in his actions and did so frequently it became almost natural to everyone at this point. Almost. She hid her embarrassment by taking a sip of the drink. It WAS good!

"Haruka. Remember when we talked about how music came from the heart? It makes your songs special. Nothing coming from you could be bad."

"Is that how it seems?" She blinked down at her cup.

"Isn't that why people don't share things? Because they think they aren't good enough? Isn't that why your waste basket is full of what you consider failed attempts?"

"But...but...they *are* failed attempts!!!" Haruka broke away from him. "There's something missing from them or they just don't sound right." She shook her head, trying to explain.

Cecil gave a small smile. "One person's trash is another's treasure." His smile grew as he looked at her. He had been learning new phrases and was pleased  he could use this one. "Don't think so little of yourself, Haruka. We all believe in you."

"I know, Cecil-san. And...it's why I can't share those lyrics. Please understand how difficult this is for me. I want to see the lyrics all of you work hard on. How it matches my arrangements so perfectly." Her cheeks grew pink again. "I want our hearts to beat as one."

"Haruka..." Cecil leaned closer to whisper in her ear, the surprise making her drop her cup. Before it crashed to the ground Cecil caught it. Kneeling he held it up to her. "We want the same as well."

******

"You gave her coffee?!" Syo couldn't believe it. "She's up all night composing anyway and now you have her high on caffeine!"

Cecil puffed out his cheeks, pouting. "I was trying to use the same inspiration she gave us."

"You've probably gone and scared her now, Cesshi." Ren chuckled. He had been following the others' lack of progress for procuring the secret lyrics with much amusement. He decided he would wait a bit longer for his chance.

"Haruka wouldn't be scared of me!" He protested.

"You guys are impossible." Syo made a determined fist. "I'll get this done right!"

*****

Syo decided he wasn't going to wait days even if it meant Haruka would know why he was visiting. It had to be obvious at this point, right? Even to her when she could be so oblivious? He was going to try something different. Something he was positive the other guys hadn't tried. And if it didn't work...he shrugged mentally.

He knocked on her door knowing she had to be up. "It's Syo!" He called, pretty sure that would make a difference.

The door opened with a click and Haruka peeked out. "Oh, hello!"

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"Oh, not at all! I can't sleep."

"Big surprise." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh...?"

"Never mind." The blonde waved it off. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Of course!" She opened the door more. "Do you want to come in?"

Syo hesitated...She had invited him into her room?? "Su...sure..." He got out before chastising himself over being silly. This was Haruka after all! They had watched his favourite series over popcorn together. He had given her his favourite hat. She was there when he needed her. Still....

She had gone over to her desk where there were piles of paper scattered everywhere. As he got closer he noticed it was sheet music. She never stopped, did she?

"Are you writing a new song?" He asked, even knowing the answer.

"Mhm. I was inspired by all of the determination going around. I want it to be a strong piece."

"Do you mind if I look?"

"It's not done yet."

"If you want me to wait that's ok. I look forward to it! A song of determination! That'll be cool."

"You...think so?"

"Yep! And you're right. We've  got determined mindsets so it'll work out!"

"Better than the last one..."

"What?"

She gave a nervous laugh. "Oh nothing...!" She waved it off.

"Oh...by the way...here." He handed her a familiar set of sheet music, his name written in the upper corner. But what was different were the lyrics written below each stanza.

She stood up suddenly. "You wrote lyrics to it??"

"Natsuki and I did. The other guys didn't want to." He looked around trying to find a place to sit and gave up plopping down on the edge of her bed.

"They...didn't?" She was saddened by this thought even as she read the words written on the paper.

"They said it wouldn't be the same." He shrugged. The other guys could be pretty hard headed. "Do you like it?"

"It's nice. But.."

"Something's missing, right?"

"Yes..." And there it was. All of them were right. They really didn't know what she meant by this particular song. They wanted...no, needed...to see her lyrics and yet...

Syo patted the spot on the bed next to him, waiting for her to sit down, looking defeated. He really did not like that expression on her face. "We'll wait, Nanami."

******

"You told her what???" Otoya couldn't believe it. Syo had been the closest yet to getting the lyrics and then he just told her no??

"More importantly you were in her room?" Ren decided this was indeed important to point out.

Syo waved his arms in the air as if to push the words away. "That is not important!" He couldn't help but shout.

"No?"

"Only you would worry about that, Jinguji." Masato felt like grinding his teeth. It was the only part his room mate seemed focused on.

"Do I sound worried?" He answered with a grin.

"Guys...guys!" Otoya caught their attention. He couldn't say he wasn't a little jealous of Syo, but that really wasn't the point. "Let's just remember we're after lyrics here and Syo-kun told her not to worry!"

"I couldn't help it!" Syo tried to defend himself yet again. "She's really distraught over this!"

"There's no helping it." Masato stood up. "I've already come up with something that will put an end to this."

"Oh, I can't wait to see how this turns out." Ren laughed.

******

There was always the music. The music and the sound of the piano. It wafted through the halls, down the stairs, curling around every corner. It made Haruka pause. There was always music being played here and that fact made her smile. To be in a place full of music was amazing.

She recognized who was playing before she even saw him. Masato. He was so proper, so controlled, until he began playing and she could hear the passion in his music.

What made her pause today was the fact she didn't recognize the song he was playing. It wasn't any of the classics nor any she had written and yet, he was so familiar with the piece, so engulfed in the music, he didn't seem to notice anyone was watching him. She didn't hesitate to sit down next to him, reading the handwritten music in front of them. Without thinking her fingers reached for the keys and began playing the piece with him. He didn't look up, didn't pause, until their hands touched at one set of notes and suddenly the music halted in a crash of dissident notes.

"Nanami!" He was surprised,  seeming to finally see her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" She apologized quickly, standing up.

"Don't apologize." He also stood up. "It is a good interruption."

There was a small silence before she spoke again. "Ah...that song..." She was so curious where it came from!

"Did you like it?" He was eager to know, but remained calm.

She nodded. "It's beautiful. It feels like...the crisp morning breeze, the first rays of the new sun." She closed her eyes remembering the music and how she felt. 

"Let's drink morning coffee together."

Her eyes snapped open, surprised by his words. That line had been in her lyrics. How did he...? "Where...where did you...?"

He held out the music sheets to her, bowing as he did so. "For you."

"For...me?" She tentatively accepted the music, looking once more over the notes. "You composed a song for me?"

"Please accept it as an apology for how we have been behaving recently. We never would purposely bring you dismay." They had been acting ridiculous recently. And although he could understand why, their behaviour was unseemly.

"You don't need to apologize!" And now she was worried she had been acting perhaps a bit selfish, keeping those lyrics from them. But she had never realized how personal such things could be. It amazed her more over their talent. To share such inner feelings...

"Yes, we do." He was firm in his decision.

"Thank you, Hijirikawa-san."

"You are very welcome, Nanami." He felt relief over the situation.

"Would you like to play this song together again?" She offered.

He smiled. "I would be honoured."

As they set the music back down and took their seats next to each other he heard her softly humming a tune. He was almost positive he knew it, but could not place it as the melody was not the one they were about to play.

" _"I'll protect you"_  
 _Do you really mean these words?_ " Her voice was quiet.

"We'll always protect you, Nanami." He promised as he struck the first chord.

She gave a smile before joining him in the song.

******

"She was singing you the lyrics!" Syo couldn't believe it! And the guys had picked on him for being so close.

"I realize that." Masato was calm. Actually he had realized that fact much later. But he wasn't about to admit that.

"And then?" Tokiya questioned. Getting a story out of Masa was not an easy task.

"We played the piano." Was the simple reply. He glared over at Ren as his room mate snickered.

"Masa~!" Otoya couldn't believe it. Why were all their attempts failing?

"It would seem Haru-chan is determined to keep the lyrics secret." Natsuki frowned. They had all gathered around to share their talks with Haruka and if there was anything they could do at this point.

"What happened to your perfect plan?" Cecil wanted to know.

"No plan is perfect." Was the reply.

"That's because you had one fault in your plan." Ren couldn't stop himself from poking a bit of fun.

Masato felt his eye twitch at the words. He took a breath to calm himself. "And what would that be?"

"How you act, or should I say react, around Nanami." Ren laughed at the subtle reaction he got out of him. Now he knew another word would not be spoken from Masato for a few hours and it made him snicker more.

"More importantly...!" Syo interrupted, catching their attention. "What do we do next?"

"Nothing." Tokiya decided.

"Eh? What??" Otoya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're giving up?" Syo was in disbelief.

"That's not what I said." Tokiya corrected them.

"A game of patience?" Cecil asked.

"Interesting..." Ren commented.

"If you don't like my choice you can go ahead of me." Tokiya offered.

"Oh no...I will wait till the last."

"You may be waiting a long time."

"No, I won't be." Ren was positive.

 

******

  
Haruka had finished the piece she had been working on the night Syo had come to talk with her. It was indeed a strong piece and lyrics were quickly written and success achieved once again. She was pleased to see the group dive in to another song and obviously enjoy it. And as Syo had said they were all determined minded and it clearly showed in the new song.

She felt like she could breath a sigh of relief over all that had lead up to her inspiration for the new song. She had been silly for sure. Thinking she could off handedly write lyrics to a score and not share them. She would never had thought it would turn in to such a big deal! And they had tried, some harder than others, to get her to reveal those words. It only made her nervous to know that neither Tokiya nor Ren had come to visit her to attempt to get the lyrics. Perhaps with the busy schedule they had forgotten. But if she had not would she expect them to?

As always what happens when she was caught up in her thoughts she forgot to look where she was going. And it should have been suspected who it was she collided with as it also always happens. But she wasn't thinking and her papers flew in to the air scattering everywhere.  "I'm so sorry!!!" She exclaimed, kneeling to the ground trying to collect the mayhem.

"You are unbelievable, you know that, right?" Tokiya had knelt down to help.

"Ichinose-san!" She let out a gasp, dropping the papers she had been collecting.

"Didn't I say you were only allowed to bump in to me?" He smiled, teasing, but she turned impossibly red and averted her gaze, concentrating once again on the fallen papers. He shook his head, amused. She never changed.

It was then he realized what the papers were and he paused. "Where are you going with these?" He asked holding up a page of sheet music.

"Cecil-san told me one's trash is another's treasure. I thought...maybe...the junior class may be able to utilize my fail...unpopular pieces." Her cheeks remained pink as he looked at a few of the papers.

"Well, Aijima is correct. These are not trash." He knew the pressure there was to create that perfect piece. To be told what you thought was your best effort wasn't good enough. These scores were far from failures, but not the level Haruka held herself up to. "But it's thoughtful of you."

"You're...you're not going to ask for my lyrics like the others, are you?" There. She had said it.

"No." He stood up, holding out a hand to assist her up as well.

"No?" She blinked, surprised.

"One has to be willing to share their words." He held out the papers he had collected to her. "So the real question is - Why are you scared to let others see them?"

"Sca...scared...?" But there it was. She *was* scared to share the lyrics with them. She had put down some personal thoughts and feelings in to them and although she knew that was theoretically how one was to write lyrics, it just seemed an invasion of privacy. And she worried...worried about them reading what she had wrote.

He couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face. How could she not think they were insanely curious with reactions like that? "We would never be disappointed in anything you create."

"It isn't exactly disappointment." She shook her head. "I...almost...regret writing them."

"Nanami. Never say those words. Please."

"I...I'm sorry!"

He shook his head. She was impossible.  "Do you mind if I keep one of these?" She had yet to take the papers he had held out.

"You want one?" She was a bit surprised.

"I will prove to you what Aijima said. This so called "trash" can turn into a treasure." He chose one and gave the rest to her.

"Anything you touch becomes a treasure." She hugged the papers to herself.

"Are we handing out flattery to everyone or just Ichinose?" A new voice joined the conversation.

"Oh! Jinguji-san!" Haruka almost dropped her papers again.

"Sorry for the interruption." He paused hearing Tokiya give a small snort. "I grew tired of waiting." He casually pushed himself away from the wall.

"For what?" Why did these conversations get so confusing?

"Nothing obviously." He glanced at Tokiya.

"You have no patience." Tokiya frowned.

"You take too long."

Haruka glanced between the two, failing to understand any of their conversation.

******

"It wasn't fair interrupting." Natsuki pointed out. "Tokiya-san may have been on the right path."

"There's beating around a bush and then there's taking a detour." Ren commented after they each took turns berating him. Which he pointedly ignore. "Ichinose was taking a very long detour."

Tokiya cleared his throat. "Just because you lost patience don't blame it on me. You wanted to be last."

"Guys. This is supposed to benefit all of us." Otoya had grown tired of listening to the banter that had gone on for long minutes. "We all wanted to see the lyrics and maybe we should have all just gone to her together and asked."

"That's a bit overwhelming." Masato shook his.

"You're using past tense." Cecil sat next to Ittoki, also bored by the conversation. "Have you given up?"

"There's failed projects all the time. I guess we should just add this to the list" It was a disheartening thought coming from Otoya.

"Hey! We don't give up over anything!" Syo stood up. "Why should we now?"

"Because it's causing Nanami stress." Masa once again spoke reason.

"No giving up until I've had my chance." Ren announced. "All of you had the opportunity to try to convince her to give us the lyrics and have nothing to show for it. I will be the one to get them."

*****

Unfortunately Ren never even got that far. He had sent an invitation to Haruka for a day out he had been positive she wouldn't refuse. She would blush he was sure, and stumble over a few words no doubt, but in the end he would convince her to go with him. But very unlike her she had quickly given him a no. No explanations, no second chances. Just...no...

So before he could even begin it was almost over and the others had been giving him grief about it all afternoon. But he was also one not to give up that easily and had made back up plans as soon as the first didn't work. He had been warned it wasn't fair as no one else had been allowed two attempts. He also reminded them no one had bothered to fix their failures. Just because he had thought about it didn't make it wrong.

The conclusion in his mind was that Haruka must not be feeling well so had gathered a few things to take to her. He had with him tea, cookies and a book of flowers to give her something to occupy her afternoon. Of course he also carried a bouquet of flowers to give her with these other items.

But when there was no answer to his knocking he wondered if there was a plan C. Still carrying the basket he had put together he did not find her wandering the halls either. Which left him one other place to check.

The gazebo outside was the go to place for almost anyone who needed to be left alone with their thoughts. And oft times the place where much needed advice was handed out. Ren had decided this was where Haruka must be. As he approached  it he was impressed he had been right. Even if it had been his third guess.

She was deep in thought, looking across the lake that he worried he may startle her. Without saying anything he held the basket in front of her, a small surprised sound coming from her. "A care package for the lady." He came in to view smiling.

"Jinguji-san!" Haruka was taken aback slightly at someone joining her.

"Deep in thought?" He set the basket down with the flowers.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to your invitation."  A small frown came to her face. "I didn't mean to be."

"What is troubling the little lamb?" He had begun to worry about her and now with the frown on her face it wasn't pleasant. The other guys had discussed how upset she was getting over it and it seemed to only have grown worse.

"I...threw away the lyrics." She confessed.

The shock was evident for only a split second on his face. "Didn't you once try to stop me from doing the same?"

"I know...and I feel awful." She shook her head.

"Then why?" He wanted to know. Doing exactly what she was against?

"I felt as if they were stopping everyone from feeling the song as it should be. That being occupied with wanting to know what I wrote left the piece unfinished." She continued to stare across the water.

"Perhaps your words were what the song should be." He pointed out.

"How can anything I write compare to all of you?"

"Because, my lady, it comes from your heart." He watched as she blushed an amazing shade of red and all the pieces fell in to place. "So that is the problem!" He gave a small chuckle. Picking up the flowers again he handed them to her. "You are a work of art, do you know that?" He leaned closer, lightly touching her face. "Emotions so raw you're scared to speak them aloud. Whisper them in my dreams, my lady. No one else will hear."

"Jinguji-san..."

"Is that a promise?"

******

"She...she threw away the lyrics?!" Syo voiced what the others were afraid to speak.

"Into eternity." Ren acknowledged.

"Well, that's the end of that." Tokiya shook his head.

"Not necessarily." He was contradicted.

"What do you know you're not sharing?" Masato wanted to know.

"Nothing..."

"You lie too easily."

"Do I?"

"Spill it, Ren." Syo had sat up straighter on the couch listening to the two bicker.

Ren gave a casual shrug. "Perhaps we all need to listen to our dreams a little more closely..."

*****

It was late. Or perhaps early. One of those times in the middle of the night where silence was deeper than during the day. Where shadows were more friendly than light. And sleep was a bliss uninterrupted. Or normally.

Tonight the soft tones of a song carried through the silence. Emotions so raw it tore through the empty halls. And vocals soft and unwavering entwined themselves through dreams...

"Morning!" Ittoki entered the common room, an excited step in his walk and a contagious smile on his face.

"Someone is in a good mood today." Tokiya observed even though he didn't look up from the paper in his hands.

"You bet! I had this amazing dream!" He sat across from his room mate.

"A...dream...?" The other questioned, finally looking up.

"Yep!" Before he could continue Natsuki and Syo entered the room.

"Good morning!" The tall blonde gave a cheerful greeting. "How did everyone sleep last night?"

"He keeps asking that question." Syo grouched.

"That's because I had this wonderful dream last night. Even if you claim you didn't sleep well, Syo-chan!" He tried to hug his smaller friend, who slipped out of his reach.

"Huh?" Ittoki jumped up. "You had a dream too??"

Natsuki blinked. "Are you saying last night you did as well?"

Before the question could be answered Cecil walked in carrying an iced coffee in one hand and sheet music in another, humming a tune. "The Muses came to me in a dream last night!"

"You too??" Syo couldn't believe this.

"Did everyone have dreams?" Now this was strangely different to Cecil.

"Are we positive they were all dreams?" Ren asked as he and Masato joined everyone else.

"What else would you call them?" Otoya wanted to know.

"Could we all share the same dream?" Natsuki was finding this immensely interesting.

"Why would you say the *same*?" Syo was finding this a bit creepy to be honest. He had been awaken in the early hours by what he swore was piano music and then he had been inspired to write a set of lyrics to the song Haruka had given up on. After that he couldn't sleep as he sat there staring at the paper. He wouldn't really call it a dream.

"Perhaps we should all share our late night experiences." Masa noted all of them were carrying sheet music. And if he was to look he was positive they would be the same.

Ren almost, almost, controlled his laugh over the way it had been said, but it didn't work well. It inevitably sent a glare his way which made him laugh more. "Let me guess - Piano music and softly sung lyrics."

"You heard the Muses?" Cecil was fascinated by this fact.

Tokiya was thoughtful, looking back down at the paper in his hands. It wasn't complete. There were spots that lacked lyrics. And he had a funny feeling if he looked at the others' papers there would be blank areas as well. "I think we all heard the same muse..."

"My thoughts exactly." Ren agreed, going over to sit with Tokiya.  "Here. Let's see your music." He placed his on the table waiting as at first Tokiya was hesitant then put it down.

Otoya stood there mildly shocked when he saw it was the same music he held and yet lyrics were placed in different spots.  He placed his next to Tokiya's.

One by one each of them set their sheet music down on the table. By the end the song was complete.

"Let's drink morning coffee together." Cecil was excited. "The song is complete! These have to be the words Haruka wrote!"

"There's little wonder why she kept them hidden away." Masato re-read the lyrics, rearranging the papers to have them in order. The emotions were sweet, some private, and they should feel privileged to be given the chance to see them.

Suddenly Ren began tearing the pages causing the others in the room to shout their disapproval.

"What are you doing?!?" Syo went to grab one of his arms, but was stopped by Tokiya.

"Wait." The other saw what was being done. It wasn't just ripping of paper to throw it away, but purposely torn around certain stanzas and words.

Soon all the pieces were fit together like a puzzle. "This is so beautiful!" Natsuki was cheerful as they all helped to tape the pieces together. "Let's find Haru-chan!"

*****

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tomochika's reaction was, to say the least, a bit dramatic to the story Haruka was telling her. "I can't believe you tore up the song. Not just threw it away...but ripped it up. And knowing you in to a hundred million pieces!"

"I thought it was for the best!" Haruka felt like crying. She hadn't expected Tomo to react as she had. Why had she been so wrong about the song??

"You could have shown the lyrics to me before you made this grande decision." The red head huffed. She was still sour her best friend hadn't shared such an important part.

"I'm sorry Tomo-chan! They made me so nervous!" She felt like she kept having to explain this over and over. She wished she was able to share these kind of lyrics as easily as the others. But every time she thought about them she felt her face burn in embarrassment.

"Not even a hint? Like one itty bitty verse??" Tomochika knew the anxiety her friend was going through, but she was beyond curious! She knew Haruka blushed like this mainly because of the guys in STARISH and that didn't help the curiosity any.

Haruka bowed her head. She knew the lyrics by heart. They still haunted her even as she tried to forget them. "I'm embarrassed..."

"Well, I KNOW that!" Tomo rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy...my heart is pounding..." Haruka quietly spoke the words.

"Eh?!" She grew excited as she realized the other girl was braving to sing one small verse.

"Because you said..."

"Let's drink morning coffee together..." The harmonization of seven voices interrupted the quiet

Haruka's head snapped up, pink creeping across her cheeks. A huge smile came to Tomo's face. "Good morning to you, STARISH!"

"Haruka." Cecil came forward, offering her a cup of steaming coffee that smelled warm and inviting. "Would you please join us in the inspiration?"

"We got one for you too, Tomochika!" Otoya handed her a cup.

"It's so nice when you guys think of me!" She wiped away a fake tear.

"Do you like your drink, Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked. "Ittoki-kun and Syo-chan had it made specifically for you."

Haruka looked around and noticed they all had similar cups of drinks like the day she had tried to introduce the song to them. "It's wonderful!" She gave a bright smile.

Ren handed his cup over to Masato before stepping forward, holding out the taped together sheet music. "We apologize for meddling in your deepest thoughts, but isn't it wonderful falling in love and releasing your emotions?"

Haruka slowly took the paper, glancing over the words written in seven different hands. "Every thing comes alive with movement and lights..." Her words were quiet, remembering how she had said them to Ren what felt like forever ago.

"Please accept our apology!" Tokiya bowed, the rest following.

"There's no apology needed!" Haruka insisted. "It was wrong of me to try to keep this song away from you!"

"Nu-uh! No apologizing from you!" Syo shook his head. "Even after you so plainly said you couldn't share these lyrics we kept bothering you. It was wrong of us!"

"But aren't you glad we did, my lady?" Ren questioned as she tightly held the music.

"Would you care to play this song with us, Nanami?" Masato handed the drinks off to Ren as he went to the piano.

"I would love to." She answered, but gave a gasp as Tomo picked the music out of her hands.

After a quick look, the other idol nodded. "I think it's time Saotome-san saw this!" She went running to the door hearing all the exclamations and knew they would be giving chase soon. She barely had a lead, but had to apologize herself. "Sorry guys. Just obeying Ringo-sensei's orders!" She gave a quick peace sign before shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my fluff written quite awhile ago...over a year. I decided not to force myself to edit it. Inspired by the song Morning Coffee by Morning Musume OG


End file.
